Un moment à vivre
by lovepride
Summary: Cette fois le destin ...décide...rien pourra changer le destin...sauf...venez le découvrir pour savoir ! (Révisez' corriger au max) Au Death fic,


Seul et enceint, voilà à quoi la vie de Derek se réduit en ce moment. Bon peut-être pas la partie d'être seul, car il l'est depuis la mort de sa famille, mais enceint, ça, c'est tout nouveau pour lui.

Tout à cause d'une seule nuit, la plus merveilleuse, mais aussi la pire, car le voilà 4 mois plus tard, seul, avec aucune meute, le père de son bébé le déteste. Il le surprenant une semaine à peine après leur nuit à embrasser sa cousine, et les voilà un couple depuis sûrement 3 mois.

Pour dire que ça ne lui fait aucun effet, ça serait mentir, mais après autant de tristesse, de trahison, de haine et d'autre, il n'avait plus le cœur à vouloir ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il avait compris que pour Stiles cette nuit ne signifiait rien, qu'il fut seulement un jouet sexuel et rien d'autre. Il avait ressenti la même utilisation que quand Kate s'est servie de lui. Car malgré ce que les gens peuvent penser de sa personne, Derek est amoureux de Stiles Stilinski, l'hyperactive qui peut vous mettre dans un tel état rage en seulement quelques minutes. Mais quand il a finalement compris que Stiles ne retournerait jamais ces sentiments envers lui et qu'il l'avait utilisé, car Malia ne voulait pas parler à Stiles, il s'est senti comme un vrai objet humain pour la deuxième fois de sa vie.

Et c'est à ce moment que finalement tout s'est brisé en lui. Ne laissant qu'un Derek Hale, brisé, utilisé et enceint avec le bébé d'un homme qui n'a rien à foutre de lui.

Alors, le voilà ici, dans son loft où tous rideaux sont fermés ne laissant aucune lumière passer, assis sur le canapé, une main sur son ventre, à lire un livre sur la grossesse que Deaton lui avait donné. Grâce à sa lycanthropie, il pouvait très bien lire sans avoir besoin de lumière. Il sait déjà certaines bases pour les grossesses de femmes, mais celui d'un homme aucune et le livre est écrit justement à propos de se sujet. Il trouve ça vraiment captivant de savoir qu'un canal de naissance va se former quand l'enfant serait prêt à voir le monde, comparé aux femmes qui lui est déjà là. Il continue de lire comparant son savoir ...ah oui ai-je oublié de mentionner que Derek avait un diplôme en médecine. Eyh oui, diplômé de l'école de médecine, major de sa promo et en plus d'être le plus jeune à l'avoir reçu. Après trois autres heures de lecture, Derek s'endormit sur le canapé, le livre ouvert sur sa poitrine et sa main toujours sur son ventre, mais pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa famille, un léger sourire ornait le visage de Derek.

Depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse, bien des choses avaient changé. Il a reconstruit son loft de fond en comble. Tout est sécuritaire pour l'arrivée du bébé, la chambre de bébé prenait forme. Il avait décidé d'utiliser une couleur neutre qui conviendrait aux deux sexes, les murs peinturés d'une couleur verte claire/foncée, des motifs de bois en forme de loups, la table à langer était déjà posée contre le mur de fond, le berceau était chez le menuisier, car il ne voulait pas d'un berceau fait dans une manufacture, plein de produits chimiques et autres. Tous les autres produits pour la chambre, on était livré. Le reste Derek se déplaçait seulement pour aller acheter des aliments frais dans un marché non loin de Beacon Hills, évitant par la même occasion la meute de Scott et Stiles. Il a bien failli croiser le Shérif, mais il s'est vite caché pour passer inaperçu. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Stiles soit aussi avec lui, car il avait un doute que le Shérif viendrait acheté des aliments frais sauf si son fils l'oblige. Le reste du temps, il était au loft plongé dans le noir, couché sur le canapé à imaginer malgré lui la vie de famille qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Stiles et leur enfant.

Continuant ainsi à se blesser encore plus, alors qu'il sait que cette vie ne sera jamais vraie même dans ces rêves les plus réels. Les visites chez Deaton se passent bien, il est heureux de voir son enfant grandir et entendre son petit cœur battre. Le seul contact qu'il a avec quelqu'un à part Deaton, c'est sa sœur, Cora qui appelle de temps en temps pour prendre de ces nouvelles. Bien sûr, Derek ne lui a pas dit pour sa grossesse, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle débarque ici. Il aime sa sœur, mais il sait maintenant que sa vie est avec la meute qui la recueillit après le feu.

Vers la fin de son septième mois, il a commencé à ressentir des douleurs, qui le font souvent se plier en deux et crier de douleur. Il décida d'aller voir Deaton après la troisième fois, la panique se diffusant dans son corps et son esprit. Après une série de tests, Deaton était revenu dans la pièce, un visage illisible, mais qui contenait une certaine inquiétude.

-Derek, j'en suis désolé, mais tu as ce qu'on appelle le placenta prævia, annonce Deaton

-Comment, demanda Derek en caressant son ventre

-Ton placenta c'est déplacé là où est le canal de naissance de sorti pour le bébé .Il bloque la sortie et peut devenir très dangereux pour le bébé et pour toi aussi, explique Deaton

-Combien de chance que le bébé a de survivre si je le mets au monde aujourd'hui, demanda Derek

-Très peu, son développement n'est pas assez complet pour prendre ce risque surtout que je ne suis pas équipé pour ça, dit Deaton

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?, questionne Derek en essayant de ne pas perdre son esprit qu'il pourrait perdre son enfant, la chose qu'il aime le plus au monde.

-Pour l'instant, tu vas être sur le repos strict. Tu ne pourras plus faire quoi que ce soit demandant des efforts, tu ne pourrais plus rien à soulever qui soit lourd, tu peux prendre des petites marches, mais pas plus de 10 minutes, mais tu peux le faire souvent. Je vais contacter quelqu'un travaillant dans un hôpital et qui pourrait me faire une référence pour acheter le matériel que j'aurais besoin, car c'est clair que tu ne pourras pas allez dans un hôpital, même si l'on déclare que tu ailles subit une chirurgie pour devenir un garçon, juste par tes hanches on verra que c'est faux, dit Deaton

Derek assimila les nouvelles, un peu mieux rassurées, mais restant toujours inquiet. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait l'impression que le vétérinaire ne lui disait pas tout.

-Je sens que vous ne me disiez pas tout, dit Derek en le regardant

Deaton regarde de côté ne sachant pas s'il devrait le dire.

-Deaton, grogna Derek

-Même si tu survie à ta condition, tu risques de mourir, avoua le vétérinaire

-Comment ça, questionna Derek

-J'ai mis la main sur un livre qui parle de la légende d'homme/loup tombant enceint et il dise que les pères ne survivent pas, mais que l'enfant le fait, explique Deaton

-Alors, un des deux va me tuer ou même les deux?, questionna-t-il

-Oui c'est ça, dit Deaton en hocha la tête

Derek resta la, les yeux dans les vagues, réfléchissant à ses options pour le futur.

-Derek, il faut que tu le dises à Stiles...

-No, dit-il brusquement

-On ne dit rien a personne. Je vais chercher une meute pour accueillir l'enfant et si jamais j'y laisse ma vie je veux être enterré à côté de ma famille. Tu avertiras Cora que si seulement je meurs, mais jamais avant. Elle a une vie avec la meute qui l'a recueilli, elle n'a pas besoin de revenir ici, dit Derek en grimaçant au coup de pied de l'enfant.

-Derek ce n'est pas raisonnable, tu pourrais t'évanouir, tu pourrais faire une hémorragie, te tuant et tuant ton bébé par la même occasion. Il faut que tu le dises à Stiles, il est le père après tout, essaye de convaincre Deaton à Derek de changer d'idée.

\- No, je n'ai personne à qui demander. Stiles s'est servi de moi, car Malia était absente, il n'en a rien à faire de moi ou même de mon bébé. Je ne gâcherais pas sa vie. Il ne m'aime peut-être pas, mais je ne serais pas Kate. Je préfère mourir en sachant que je n'ai pas gâche la vie de l'homme dont je suis amoureux, dit Derek, il essuya rapidement les larmes qui se sont formées dans ces yeux.

-Au moins appel Cora, c'est ta sœur, elle viendra, dit Deaton

Derek secoua tout simplement la tête en se relevant de la table.

-Merci de votre aide, mais si le destin est fait comme il est je ne le ferais pas briser. J'ai déjà déjoué la mort une fois, cette fois-ci je vais l'accueillir, dit Derek en sortant de l'immeuble et partant en direction de sa voiture, les épaules affaissées comme si le poids du monde était sur lui.

Deaton regarde la voiture du fils de Talia partir au loin, en secouant la tête.

-Pardonne-moi, Talia, j'aimerais bien le sauver mais, sans son compagnon, j'ai bien peur qu'on l'aille perdu, murmura Deaton en se retournant pour tomber nez à nez avec Scott, qui le regarde avec des yeux confus. Deaton secoua la tête, mais une certaine lueur d'espoir apparu dans ces yeux.

-Que sais-tu des sentiments de Stiles envers Derek, demanda Deaton de but en blanc

-Il l'aime, répondit sans hésitation Scott

-Alors va le convaincre d'aller voir Derek et régler tout ça, car sinon Derek va mourir et leur enfant aussi, dit Deaton

-Mais vous avez dit que même si le placenta prævia ne le tue pas l'autre affaire oui, mais pas son bébé, dit Scott complètement confus

-Oui, je lui ai dit ça, mais ce n'est pas toute la vérité. L'autre condition de pourquoi les hommes sont morts c'est parce que leurs compagnons n'étaient pas avec eux ou ils n'avaient pas de compagnon. Les autres cas, l'accouchement c'est très bien passez, car ils étaient là, expliqua le patron de Scott

-Alors si Stiles n'est pas avec Derek, Derek meurt, dit Scott en fixant son patron

-Oui, alors il faut faire de quoi, dit Deaton

-Ok, je vais parler à Stiles, on a une soirée ensemble se soir, dit Scott en réfléchissant déjà au moyen d'aborder la situation avec son meilleur ami.

Pendant ce temps au loft, Derek réfléchit aux paroles de Deaton. Peut-être qu'il avait raison, il devrait le dire à Stiles, si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait, l'enfant serait entre les bonnes-mains de Stilinski. Sa fille, car il en était sûr que ce bébé sera une fille. Le nom de Claudia Talia Stilinski serait hommage à leurs mères décédées. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il arrive à se convaincre d'aller voir Stiles. Finalement au bout de 15 autres minutes, il prit son courage à deux mains et parti du loft en direction de la maison du Shérif et Stiles.

En ce temps-là, Scott et Stiles jouaient au jeu vidéo ou Scott continua de perdre parti après parti trop distrait pour faire attention au jeu. Après une autre défaite, Stiles décida de mettre le jeu en pause et se retourna pour regarder son meilleur ami.

-Alors, tu vas me le dire ce qui se passe avec toi, car tu es plus nul que d'habitude, dit Stiles en rigolant

Mais il s'arrêta de rire en voyant le sérieux de son ami.

-Ok, tu m'inquiètes là, qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda Stiles commença à devenir anxieux, pensant qu'il est arrivé malheur à son père

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu as couché avec Derek, lança de but en blanc Scott.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux comme un cerf pris dans les phares

-Comm...comment tu sais ça, bégaya-t-il

-J'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et Deaton, dit Scott

-Ce trou de cul est allé parler au véto, s'écria Stiles en colère

-Il a une bonne raison, commença Scott

-Ah oui, une bonne raison d'aller parler de la nuit qui ne signifie rien à un putain de vétérinaire, cria littéralement Stiles

-Oui, dit calmement Scott

Stiles le fixe dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas où son ami veut en venir.

-Il est enceint, dit finalement Scott

Stiles commença à rire hystériquement, plier en deux tellement qu'il trouve sa drôle, mais s'arrêta progressivement de rire en voyant que son ami ne ria pas avec lui.

-Attend...tu es sérieux?, dit Stiles en reprenant son souffle

-Oui, dit Scott

-Mais c'est un putain de gars, je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais les gars nous n'avons pas les partis qu'il faut pour ça, cria Stiles en gesticulant avec ces bras

-Les loups-garous nés ont cette particularité, répéta Scott ce que Deaton lui avait expliqué

-Alors quoi tu m'annonces que je vais être père dans pas moins de deux mois, dit Stiles en sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, sachant qu'une attaque de panique est sur le point de survenir

-Euhhh... pas tout à fait. Derek à ce qu'on appelle le placenta prævia, qui se résulte par le fait que son placenta est devant le canal de naissance et qui peut causer une hémorragie et provoqué la mort de la personne et du bébé, expliqua Scott

Cette information sembla mettre la lumière dans les yeux de son ami

-Alors qu'il crève, je ne vais pas mettre ma relation avec Malia en péril pour un coup du soir et surtout je ne vais pas bousiller mon avenir avec un enfant d'un homme que je ne supporte pas, dit Stiles en colère. Ce fut au tour de Scott d'écarquiller les yeux aux paroles de son ami, ne comprenant pas comment son ami peut être cruel surtout en ce moment.

-Tu es sérieux, dit Scott ahuri

-Oui, à cause de lui, on a que des problèmes, toi, mon père, ta mère, Malia, Lydia et tous les autres. Cet homme est le poison sur pied, même pas besoin de le boire pour en mourir, dit Stiles sombrement

Scott en resta estomaqué. Il vient de se rendre compte qu'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien son meilleur qu'il croyait. Sauf qu'en bas de la fenêtre de Stiles se tenait un Derek en larme, les mains sur son ventre, une douleur dans le bas qui lui fit s'écrouler à terre, essayant de retenir ses cris de douleur. Finalement après pas loin de dix minutes, les crampes s'arrêtèrent et Derek parti presque en courant, voulant s'éloigner le plus possible.

Scott décida de partir, encore trop sur le choc de découvrir que son ami peut dire ça. Alors qu'il avait le sentiment que Stiles aime vraiment Derek.

Dans son lit, une fille blonde vénitienne, se réveillé en sursaut, poussant un hurlement à en faire peur au mort. Elle retomba dans ses oreillers en pleure et en panique sachant qu'elle vient d'annoncer la mort de quelqu'un. Tout ce qu'elle a pu voir dans son rêve ou plutôt cauchemar, c'est un homme couché dans une mare de sang, dans un espace très noir, mais elle a pu distinguer un lit non loin de là.

Trois jours sont passés, Scott n'a toujours pas reparlé à Stiles. Celui-ci boude dans son coin, mais par on se sait quel miracle, il commence à remarquer que depuis Derek n'est plus là, sa vie n'est plus aussi comblé. Il se rend compte qu'avec Malia leur relation est plus charnelle que fusionnel, comparé à Derek où on aurait dit qu'ils étaient un vieux couple mariés depuis très longtemps. Il ne veut pas se l'avouer mais, la nuit qu'il a eue avec Derek avait quelque chose de magique. Sans même se rendre compte pendant leur parti de sexe avec Malia, il pensait plus à Derek qu'à elle.

Finalement la culpabilité le ronge, car il a juré la mort de son propre enfant. Il s'en veut tellement, mais ne sait pas comment il peut faire pour aller s'excuser auprès de Derek et Scott. Car Scott lui a fait réaliser ces vrais sentiments envers Derek.

Son choix a été fait pour lui, quand il vit Scott courir vers lui, aussi pâle que la mort. Scott s'arrête de justesse devant Stiles en reprenant son souffle avant de prononcer les mots qui firent paniquer Stiles.

-Derek...Lydia a crié, dit-il

Stiles n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se mettre à courir vers la sortie, se moquant de renverser des personnes sur son passage, il prit la direction de son véhicule avant d'embarquer dedans et partir en quart de tour. Tout le long du chemin, il sentait la panique l'envahir... est-ce que Derek va bien, leur bébé aussi... est-ce que c'est de sa faute?

Au dernier moment, il remarqua la sortie vers le loft de Derek, il braque sa voiture à droite en continuant sa course folle. À peine 10 minutes plus tard, il se gara à la va-vite devant le loft et ne prit même pas la peine d'éteindre sa voiture avant de courir vers l'entrée, montant les marches deux à la fois. Rendu au loft, il ouvrit brusquement la porte et se figea devant la scène... là était couché Derek, pâle, dans une mare de sang. Sans attendre une autre seconde, il courut vers l'homme à terre.

-Derek...Derek, cria Stiles en le secouant, mais tout ce qu'il reçut en réponse fut le corps de Derek inconscient. Scott arriva lui aussi derrière Stiles.

-Il faut l'amener chez Deaton, dit Scott en prenant Derek dans ces bras.

Stiles suivait avec un visage tout aussi pâle. Le chemin en direction de la clinique se fit dans un silence.

Arrivé là-bas, Scott transporta encore une fois Derek vers l'arrière-salle où il vit que tous ont été installés. Il l'installa sur la table haute.

-Il faut que vous quittiez, dit-il en coupant le t-shirt

-No, dit Stiles d'une petite voix

-Scott sortez-le d'ici, dit Deaton d'une voix stricte

Scott agrippa Stiles et ils sortirent de la salle malgré que Stiles se débatte pour rejoindre Derek. Scott le pris dans ces bras et ils se laissèrent couler au sol, Scott tenant un Stiles en larmes. Lydia les rejoint aussi.

Au bout de 45 minutes, Deaton en sortie avec un joli paquet dans ces bras, Stiles se précipita dessus, mais s'arrêta net en voyant ce que tenait le vétérinaire.

-Félicitation Stiles, tu es papa d'une petite fille, dit Deaton en tendant ces bras vers Stiles.

Nerveusement Stiles prit sa fille et craqua complètement devant la face de son enfant, il fut rejoint par Lydia et Scott qui en sont devenus instantanément gaga de la fille de leur ami.

Deaton se recula, son expression sombre restait sur son visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la chambre Derek et fut pris d'une grande tristesse en voyant le fils de Talia subir cette injustice. Il se retira pour aller couvrir de drap blanc le corps de Derek.

Stiles, Scott et Lydia étaient rendus friands de la petite. Puis Stiles se rappela comment, il a eu sa petite princesse et il perdit son sourire. Il donna rapidement sa fille à Lydia et se précipita vers la salle. Pour découvrir finalement Derek couché sur la table, un drap blanc le recouvrant.

-NO, cria Stiles en voyant l'homme qu'il aime inerte sur la table.

Il se précipita vers Derek pour s'agripper à lui, en sanglotant. Demandant pardon des milliers de fois, mais ce fut insuffisant pour ramener surement ce qu'on appelle l'amour de sa vie.

5 ans plus tard.

Deux personnes se tenaient devant une magnifique tombe grise.

-Papa, tu penses que papa nous surveille?, questionna une petite fille

-Oui Olivia Derek Hale, papa nous surveille, dit Stiles en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur de sa fille.

-Mais aussi, il t'aime de tout son cœur et il est avec toi ici, dit Stiles en frottant le cœur de sa fille.

Celle-ci se colla contre son papa et Stiles se releva avec sa précieuse fille dans ces bras.

Il continua à regarder la tombe.

R.I.P

Derek Gabriel Hale

un fils aimé

un père aimé

un amant aimé

Qui a su se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

-Allez vient on rentre princesse, Scott , Lydia nous attendent, dit Stiles en partant vers l'entrée du cimetière. Il se retourna une seule autre fois et sourit tristement en voyant les trois tombeaux de la famille Hale.

Sans qu'ils le sachent, Derek se tenait là avec le sourire de voir l'homme qu'il aime prendre soin de leur fille. Entouré de sa famille, il partit vers la lumière, laissant échapper un rire joyeux, qui se résonna comme le vent dans les oreilles de Stiles et sa fille.


End file.
